


Give and Take

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: All kind of jobs really, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of extra smut, in which Waylon jokingly asks for a favor that he ends up receiving anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlySnakesCanLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySnakesCanLove/gifts).



> I had too many Waylon/Edde headcanons to cram into one fic asdfghjkl Also I wanted to write a gift!! As consolation for doing so little work on the AU that this sort of belongs in!! And to hopefully just do something for another person!!

“I have a favor to ask of you.” Waylon purred naughtily, running a finger along the underside of Eddie's chin as Eddie leaned over him and against the bed Waylon was sitting on.

“And what is that, my good wife?” Eddie asked with a chuckle.

“Oh, I want you to lift up my skirt and eat me out.” Waylon whimpered, more jokingly than anything. Eddie laughed, but still smiled suggestively as he did so.

“Lift your skirt? I could never.” He declared. “How ungentlemanly.”

“Really? I'm inviting you.” Waylon declared. “You're silly.” He murmured, stroking Eddie's hair.

“Be that as it may, I would feel... _vulgar_ lifting up your skirt.” Eddie replied.

“It's not like you don't know what kind of thing I'm wearing underneath it...” Waylon purred. “But if that's the case, then...well, I could roll up my own skirt.”

“If you insist.” Eddie chirped. “Or you can take it off. That is, if you still want me to...”

“Uhhm, well, I-I...” Waylon stammered. “It was sort of a joke, but...”

“Well, I couldn't 'eat you out' conventionally,” Eddie said bashfully. “But I could...lick your entrance.” He murmured sensually.

“I've never had my ass licked before, so...” Waylon murmured.

“You needn't worry, darling.” Eddie assured him. He leaned in and kissed Waylon gently before nuzzling him, softly rubbing his leg with one hand. “I'm certain it will be fine.” He whispered.

“G-Go ahead.” Waylon offered, swallowing hard. “I'll t-take my dress off...” He began, rolling up his skirt over his lace-edged panties.

“Just leave it there.” Eddie instructed softly. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, leaving Waylon on the bed, and both of them in an optimal position. He stroked Waylon's thighs as he did so, listening to Waylon breathe deeply. Waylon closed his eyes as he felt Eddie start to pull his panties off to the side. “Are you ready, darling?” Eddie asked. “You're certain you still want this?”

“Mmh-hmm.” Waylon nodded. “It's all yours, dear.” Eddie gave a curt nod, kissing Waylon's inner thighs and casting a glance at his pulled-up skirt. He waited a second before placing his mouth on Waylon's entrance, pressing his tongue against it and tracing the rim slowly.

“Ohhoh, Eddie...” Waylon moaned.

“How does that feel?” Eddie mumbled, pulling his head up for a moment.

“Ahh, strange, and new...” Waylon purred. “But good. Don't stop, please.” Eddie grinned and pulled Waylon's legs back up, feeling them settle around his head, and resumed gently tonguing Waylon's ass. “Oohh, yes...” Waylon panted, feeling his member start to stiffen and pull against his panties. He bit his lip and blushed at how sheerly pleasurable the sensation of Eddie's hot mouth on his asshole was.

Eddie swirled his tongue around the rim of Waylon's opening, stifling any possible sounds of pleasure due to his position. “Ohh, yes!” Waylon repeated. “Ahah, E-Eddie... I'm so hard...” He teased his panties even more to the side, freeing his stifled erection and giving it a few cursory strokes. Eddie ran one of his hands along Waylon's leg and up around his thighs, taking ahold of his cock for him. Waylon whimpered and moaned loudly, leaning in to the pleasure of Eddie's tongue. His jaw gyrated slightly as he moved his tongue, caressing Waylon's delicate ass in a rhythmic circular motion.

“Ohh, yeah!” Waylon cried, now only loosely aware of what he was saying. “Eat me outttt!” Eddie responded by rubbing his thumb against the head of Waylon's tense, heavy erection, picking up a drop of fresh precum. “Yes, yes!” Waylon whined. “Hhahn, you're so good at that, babe... Oh fuck yes, you're gonna make me come so damn hard. Just keep... ah, just keep licking it...” Eddie braced his hands against Waylon's legs and did as he was bade.

“Lick it!” Waylon pleaded. “Fuck!” Eddie laughed internally and taunted Waylon with an especially slow, lavish, encompassing lick. Waylon moaned so loudly that Eddie was glad there wasn't anyone else around to hear. He steadfastly ignored the throb of his own hardened cock in response to Waylon's echoing moans, focusing on his lover's needs instead.

“Oh sh-shittt!” Waylon wailed. “I'm...h-hha, just let me come...” Eddie slid his hand along Waylon's cock, but left it at the top, an almost brutal taunt. Waylon tensed his legs around Eddie's head, giving an angered whine when he realized why Eddie had done that.

“Please.” Waylon squealed. “Please let me come.” That was one thing that Eddie would always get him with: obeying Waylon's desires until he got unimaginably worked up, and then demanding that he say please. Eddie waited another moment before resuming the steady pattern of his stroking, his massive hands enveloping Waylon's delicate cock. He gave Waylon's opening a few slow, strenuous licks, listening to him groan and pant as Eddie tortured him into his climax.

“ _Oh fuck_.” Waylon whined. “Oh fuck; Eddieeee, I'm gonna come!” He cried, seizing Eddie's hair with his hands.

Waylon's orgasms were messy. Eddie knew this, luckily, but he nonetheless made no effort towards direction. Waylon's eyes were slammed shut, and he naturally wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing at his point of climax.

Eddie withdrew when Waylon started coming, letting his hair take a bit of Waylon's seed. He waited until Waylon opened his eyes, panting and whimpering a little, before he delicately slid Waylon's underwear back into their proper position.

Waylon pulled his skirt back down, accompanied by a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a whine. Eddie stood up, unfolding his cramped legs, and leaned against the bedpost with a grunt. He tapped it with his fingers, leaning his head over and feeling overwhelmed by his own repressed horniness for a moment.

“Oh, uhh...” Waylon coughed, prompting Eddie to look over at him. “I guess it's...your turn.” He mumbled, noticing how Eddie's untouched erection was pricking at the front of his pants. Waylon cleared his throat and re-adjusted the top of his dress nervously.

“Do whatever you're comfortable with, dear.” Eddie breathed sweetly, as he fully righted himself. Waylon rose and leaned up to kiss Eddie's cheek, his hands exploring the formidable expanse of Eddie's chest as he did so.

“I got some in your hair, didn't I?” Waylon asked almost shamefully.

“Don't worry about it.” Eddie replied. “It could use another wash, anyway.” One of Waylon's hands drifted lower than the other, flicking at Eddie's belt rather timidly. Eddie moaned in response, his chest heaving a little with tension and anticipation.

“I'll do my best.” Waylon stated, slowly sinking to his knees in front of Eddie. He unhooked Eddie's belt, gently caressing his erection. Eddie sank his fingers through Waylon's hair, brushing it lightly as Waylon began to draw out his erection.

Waylon uttered a pleased groan as he began to stroke Eddie's stiff, strong cock. He massaged it gently in his hand, feeling Eddie ruffle his hair encouragingly. Waylon leaned forward and pressed his lips against the head, kissing it softly and feeling a drop of precum cling to his lips. He opened his mouth cautiously and slid his tongue along the underside of the head, stimulating the slit and hearing Eddie groan loudly in reaction.

“That's good, darling.” Eddie praised. “Yes, just like that...” Waylon courted Eddie's cock with his lips, still a little uncertain. He opened his mouth and edged the head of Eddie's shaft into his mouth, remaining tense and quiet, and swirled his tongue around it. Eddie made a soft, low grunting noise, followed by a low purr.

Waylon closed his eyes and slid his mouth further along Eddie's cock, starting to feel a gentle pulse beat against the inside of his mouth. He slowly pulled his mouth back and forth, keeping one hand wrapped around the base of Eddie's cock. “Be...mindful of your teeth, love.” Eddie murmured, his thumb twitching through Waylon's hair, stroking his head comfortingly. Waylon acknowledged his advice and tried to keep his teeth back as he bobbed his head slightly.

He felt a silent urge to hurry, though it was likely only the product of his own anxiousness. He kept his tongue pressed against the underside, licking it slowly and cautiously. “Yes...” Eddie moaned, petting Waylon's blond hair and using his hand to guide Waylon's movements. “You're doing great, dear.”

Waylon moaned in the back of his throat, sending tiny vibrations rippling through his mouth. He tensed his throat as though swallowing, hoping that was a correct move. Eddie seemed pleased with it, pushing very gently on the back of Waylon's head to urge him onward. Feeling a spark of confidence, Waylon turned his lips up into a smile and shoved Eddie's member back into his throat; he was slightly startled when he felt an uncomfortable pressure jab at his throat, and he realized that he couldn't take as much as he previously thought.

“Take it slow, darling.” Eddie advised. “Don't try to do what you're not ready for.” Waylon remained silent as he continued, increasing his speed far faster than he should've. Eddie was more vocal than usual, his having been stifled adding to his ardor.

Waylon buried Eddie's member as far into his throat as he could fit it, testing his very limits. Eddie panted and pulled on Waylon's hair, making Waylon hiss back a little and brush his teeth downward. Eddie relaxed his grip, remembering that Waylon wasn't too keen on having his hair pulled. “Sorry about that.” Eddie gasped. “It was just a reaction.” Waylon was obviously unable to respond, but he continued, making it clear he wasn't going to hold it against him.

“Oh, I'm close...” Eddie purred, tightening his grip on Waylon's head. “You're doing fantastic.” Waylon slammed his eyes shut, his lungs pounding as he inhaled fruitlessly through his nose, tasting Eddie's pulse and praying for him to come. _Yes._ He thought. _Come for me, love._ Waylon's free hand grabbed a fistful of his own skirt, his legs trembling in anticipation.

Without warning, Eddie tightened his grip and pulled Waylon back, parting his mouth from his member. Waylon looked up at him with a curious whine, and Eddie replaced Waylon's hand with his own, stroking himself rather harshly. Waylon froze for a moment before he closed his eyes, bracing his warm body for what he knew what inevitable.

The symphony of self-pleasure in his ears lasted only a moment before Waylon felt the hot smack of cum against his face, leaking down through his facial hair. Waylon opened his available eye, smirking as he watched Eddie re-fasten his pants delicately.

“I...assumed you didn't want it in your mouth.” Eddie coughed.

“Well, now I'll need a shower as well.” Waylon replied. Eddie chuckled, neglecting to re-fasten his belt. 

“As do I.” Eddie purred. “Shall we go together?”

“Oh, you know me too well, dear.”

 


End file.
